Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard
| image= | jname=ネコネコの実 モデル：豹（レオパルド)| ename=Cat-Cat Fruit Leopard Model (Viz); Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard (FUNimation)| meaning=Cat| first=Chapter 348; Episode 245 One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 348 and Episode 245, A silhouette of Rob Lucci transforming into his half leopard form is seen. | class=Zoan| user=Rob Lucci| }} The is a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows a person to transform into a leopard-human hybrid and a full leopard. "Neko" means cat and the fruit is the first, and so far, only Neko Neko no Mi model to be shown in the manga. It is called the '''Cat-Cat Fruit Leopard Model' in the Viz Manga and the Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard in the FUNimation dub. It was eaten by Rob Lucci. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Lucci, is that its user gains more physical strength in their hybrid and full leopard forms, equivalent to that of an actual leopard and more. Their half leopard form is extremely large because it increases their original height and mass by a great degree. Fighting styles and abilities, like Rokushiki, are greatly enhanced by the power of the fruit.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 349 and Episode 246, Rob Lucci's Rokushiki techniques strengthened by the Devil Fruit. According to Chopper, a carnivorous Zoan like the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard is much more violent than a regular one. According to Lucci, those who have eaten fruits like it are highly specialized in physical strength and close combat.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 349 and Episode 246, Chopper and Lucci's comments on the fruit and the power of the fruit combined with Rokushiki moves first shown. The fruit so far doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used mostly by Rob Lucci for combat purposes and to further fuel his lust for battle. Lucci notably uses the fruit's powers to make his Rokushiki techniques like Shigan and Rankyaku more powerful with the addition of claws on his fingers and the added strength in his legs respectively. Lucci, unlike other Zoan users so far, has also used the fruit's power in a more bestial manner, having used his full leopard form in battle to attack Luffy like a real leopard with claws and teeth.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 422 and Episode 305, Lucci in full leopard form, attacks Luffy like a real leopard. While most Zoan Devil Fruits normally allow three forms of transformations under normal circumstances, Lucci is somehow able to access a fourth form, like Chopper with his Rumble Ball, only without the use of external help. Through Life Return: Kami-e Bushin, Lucci's muscles shrink and compress, granting him a smaller and slightly more human half leopard form. In this form, Lucci is apparently faster and capable of executing more hits than his normal half leopard form, he also becomes a smaller target especialy compared to his normal hybrid-form. However, in exchange for this increase of speed, his physical power apparently lowers.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 423 and Episode 306, Lucci turns into a Kami-e Bushin form using Life Return. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, the half leopard form Lucci turns to using the fruit's powers was originally colored all yellow.One Piece Anime - Episode 246, The coloring of Rob Lucci's half leopard form is shown to be originally all yellow. However on the cover of volume 44, it was shown that the form actually has some white fur underneath with some bits of his original human skin sticking out.One Piece Manga - Volume 44 cover, Rob Lucci's half leopard form is shown to have some white fur. This coloring scheme of Lucci's half leopard form was incorporated into a later episode of the anime in order to match the volume cover.One Piece Anime - Episode 300, The coloring of Rob Lucci's half leopard form has been changed to match the manga. References External Links *Leopard - Wikipedia article about leopards in general Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan